Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which supplies a liquid, from which gaseous components such as bubbles are removed, to nozzles and ejects the liquid from the nozzles and to a method for supplying the liquid.
Related Art
In the prior art, liquid ejecting apparatuses, such as printers, which eject liquids such as inks from nozzles are known. In such apparatuses, when gaseous components such as bubbles are mixed into the liquid, there are times when ejection defects occur such as it not being possible to appropriately eject the liquid from the nozzles. Therefore, in the apparatus, gaseous components such as bubbles which are included in the ink are removed, in other words, degassing is carried out, for example, by providing a degassing section where degassing units are interposed with regard to an ink supply flow path which supplies ink to an ink jet head (see JP-A-2007-130907 (Patent Literature 1), for example). In addition, Patent Literature 1 proposes a method where a plurality of degassing units are connected in parallel in order to reduce loss in pressure in the degassing section.